


Shame on you, Alfred

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Alfred watches how the latest relationship of Master Bruce turns out ... and is quite surprised.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [jumping in a pile of fall leaves](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/754395.html?thread=99365339#t99365339)

 

When Bruce had told him about his newest love interest, Alfred had just looked at him with disbelief. “Master Bruce, are you sure …?”  
“As much as it surprises myself, but I have to say: I actually am,” Bruce had answered, and Alfred was just as surprised at the smile that accompanied that answer.

But with time passing by he found himself actually feeling some strange kind of relief. He had always worried about the young Master; he was too serious, too grim, too sullen …  
But since he was spending more and more time with Miss Quinn Alfred was able to discover a side of Bruce he had long since missed. He had started to hum, wore a smile on his face for no reason, and his mood was light. He even joked around with Alfred from time to time - something the old man would never admit to have missed.

And so it didn’t really take Alfred by surprise when he was cleaning the windows one beautiful fall day and happened to watch the young couple fool around in the garden. With a smile on his wrinkled face he witnessed his young Master laugh heartily out when Miss Quinn jumped from one pile of fallen leaves into another, kicking and throwing up the autumn foliage so it rained down upon them, and Bruce was laughing so hard his eyes started to tear up and he had to wipe them.

Alfred also laughed softly to himself when Miss Quinn took the other man’s hand and pulled him down with her into a bigger pile of leaves, and together they rolled around in it until she ended on top of him and they shared an affectionate kiss.

The butler cleared his throat as to call himself to order and averted his eyes. “Shame on you, Alfred. Spying on your Master,” he muttered and moved along. “Surely there is something else for you to do,” he reprimanded; but not without a smile on his face.


End file.
